


[Podfic] All But Memories - written by pageleaf

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Jossed, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mike is Merlin reincarnated, Harvey is Arthur, everybody else is everybody else, and they fall in love. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All But Memories - written by pageleaf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All But Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314151) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



> **VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NEWS: I AND MY FRIEND KC ARE HOSTING A MERLIN PODFIC APPRECIATION FEST IN AUGUST FOLLOWED BY A PODFIC BANG IN SEPTEMBER. WE ARE CALLING ALL PODFIC LISTENERS AND/OR PODFICCERS TO PARTICIPATE.**   
>  **Please check out[this post on themerlinfandom blog](http://merlinpodfic.tumblr.com/post/92935432436/whats-wrong-it-has-come-to-our-attention-that) for details, and reblog it to spread the word! Also, check out [our podfic rec blog](http://merlinpodfic.tumblr.com) and feel free to send us any questions about the fest.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This podfic took sooooo long, oh my god. In terms of technology, this is the podfic I'm proudest of so far. I used both the Merlin soundtrack and the Suits soundtrack, and had a LOT of fun screwing around with telephone voices and echoes. Also, I did a lot of switching between American and British accents at the speed of light, and am very proud of the result.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbbxc3UeKx1qalaono1_500.png)

line break music: _The Greenback Boogie_ by Ima Robot  
  
---|---  
  
PART 1/3:

**Duration:** 1:39:54

**Size:** 46.24 MB

background music in flashbacks: _Merlin's Arrival at Camelot, To Morgana, Merlin Lost, Hunith's Letter to Gaius_ and _Knights of the Round Table_ from the Merlin soundtrack

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dpappil8rm36x0c/All_But_Memories_-_Part_1.mp3). 

| 

PART 2/3:

**Duration:** 1:23:46

**Size:** 38.85 MB

background music in flashbacks: _The Bond of Sacrifice_ from the Merlin soundtrack

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dbs6o15jdsmxwi5/All_But_Memories_-_Part_2.mp3). 

| 

PART 3/3 (+ song and freetalk): 

**Duration:** 1:35:42

**Size:** 46.50 MB

background music in flashbacks: _Knights of the Round Table_ , _Arthur's Final Battle_ , _Merlin Lost_ and _The Bond of Sacrifice_ from the Merlin soundtrack

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cvzw5crsdsccdv1/All_But_Memories_-_Part_3.mp3).   
  
---|---|---  
  
FULL VERSION:

**Duration:** 4:39:03

**Size:** 128.25 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/glc3n76cf25425g/All_But_Memories.mp3), [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-but-memories) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gW55IJKFd54&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=8). 

PODBOOK: [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/All%20But%20Memories.m4b) (credit to bessyboo)

The audiofic archive link will be posted when it's up.

**EXTRAS:**

freetalk about this podfic from bravenclawesome on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o47j4x2bcz4jvjl/All_But_Memories_freetalk.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pageleaf for writing this amazing story. I thoroughly enjoyed reading it out loud, though I kept saying "Harvey" the British way at least 41536789569273518098 times when Mike was supposed to be speaking in an American accent, and screamed loudly into my mic in frustration on several occasions because of it. Unfortunately, I haven't saved the outtakes, which would have been a great source of amusement to many, I'm sure.


End file.
